Pumpkins and Ponies
by Zeweehoop
Summary: Dan and Phil carve pumpkins..sorta


"I like this one" Phil Lester said. He and his best friend Dan had been in a foggy pumpkin patch for an hour and a half so far in search of a pumpkin. If it weren't for the many demands on Twitter and Tumblr, they would be happily sat on their sofa watching morning anime. Instead, here they were, stood in the middle of a dreary pumpkin patch on an extremely brisk morning of October. It wouldn't have been so terribly boring had Dan not been so picky with the choice of pumpkin. Every single one Phil had pointed out, his companion had it down for one reason or another. Phil started to get annoyed back when Dan shot down the ninth one Phil had presented him.

"It's small." Dan stated plainly. "I don't think we would have much room for a decorative carving." Dan dismissed the baby pumpkin that was held in Phil's hand, and focused on his attention to a much bigger pumpkin on the right of them.

"I'm quite fond of this one, though." Dan examined the orange squash with a slight frown. "But the stem is too large. It would become the main focus to anyone who glanced at it." He turned back to Phil and him his opinion.

"Dan, just pick a pumpkin. If we don't hurry up, we might not have time to carve it before we die" Phil all but whined. Dan just gave him an un-amused glare and turned back to the rows of pumpkins. Phil had seen enough pumpkins for one day; he was ready for some carving action. They have been at the patch for so long, Phil was starting to deem the ugly orange blobs evil.

Phil rolled his eyes at Dan's dramatic sigh when Phil suggested that the next one Dan picks up will be the one they purchase. "Hey, this one looks like you," Phil pointed to a rather fat pumpkin. Dan giggled at the joke, and looked around in search for a pumpkin. Dan grinned when he found a short one.

"And I suppose this one is you, you midget." Dan chuckled while Phil scowled; he hated the fact that the younger man had more height than him. He playfully punched his arm, which made Dan laugh harder.

Eventually, after forcing Dan out of the pumpkin patch with two perfectly shaped pumpkins, they went to their flat.

"Phil. Did you ever think of how we were going to carve pumpkins if we don't have any pumpkin carving tools?" Dan stared at his friend blankly, not feeling very surprised that Phil had forgotten the utensils.

"Well, we have knives, and I thought, 'how different could it be' so we are gonna use our kitchen knives." Phil called from the sofa. He seemed genuinely happy; he was most likely excited for the carving to begin. Dan sighed, feeling hopeless with the argument. He nodded to Phil, and signalled him into the kitchen. They sat side by side on the floor- Phil had suggested that it would seem more fun if they there. Phil grabbed the two knives on the counter and gave the smaller one to Dan, and kept the larger knife for himself.

"Phil, hand me the larger knife." Dan demanded with his hand stretched out.

"No! I like this one." Phil turned away slightly, so Dan couldn't reach the knife without getting up. Dan sighed and gave in.

"I don't know what my pumpkin should look like." Dan told his friend.

"Something cute" came the reply.

"What, like your mum?" Dan grinned proudly at his comeback when he felt a light punch to his arm and a small giggle from Phil.

They began cutting a circle on the top. Dan attempted to create a square, just to be creative, but failed after several attempts with the knife. Phil seemed to be working at a faster pace, because he was already de-gutting his own. Dan frowned at his mess of a pumpkin. He snuck a glance at Phil, who's tongue peeked out of his mouth slightly in concentration. Dan suddenly felt giddy. He shook his head and continued to work.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, Dan was ready to carve a face. Dan grabbed his phone and opened up Tumblr to search up some inspiration. He often felt a lack of creativity when he was currently working on something; it seemed all his juices would flow at random times when he needed to focus on something important. After settling for a cat face, he then proceeded to shape the eyes.

The two boys fell into a comfortable silence, not really feeling the need to fill the lack of noise. In the corner of his eye, he saw Phil had a cute smile on his face as he was working. Dan felt his face heat up, but chose to ignore it.

"Phil, be careful with your knife. It's the biggest one we own."

"Don't worry, I'm almost thirty, I can handle a knife." Just seconds after the statement left Phil's incarnadine lips, two things happened- Phil's hand slipped, and gashed into his left wrist. A gasp fell from someone's lips; it was hard to tell who the owner of the noise was with the blood rushing to both of their ears. Dan immediately dropped his knife and hurriedly scooted close to Phil. Dan stood up suddenly, and rushed into the bathroom for some bandages.

As Dan scurried across the flat to aid to Phil, he noticed a single tear had slipped down his cheek. He quickly wiped it off, confused as to why he had teary eyes in the first place, but he soon forgot about it when he got to Phil's side again.

"It's okay, Phil. It's alright. Look, don't worry. I got bandages, see?" Dan held up the box of Band Aids with a forced smile plastered across his face. He grabbed Phil's arm and pressed a band aid to the bloody wound. He then brought the injury (now completely covered) to his lips and gently pressed a kiss to it. A gasp escaped from Phil's lips, and Dan found himself wondering what else he could do to keep Phil gasping like he was.

"My little pony, Dan? Really?" Phil accused, pointing at the My Little Pony themed band-aid.

Dan automatically went defensive. "Hey, I thought they looked interesting. Plus, they were all out of anime ones." Dan grinned slightly. "And besides, your _are_ my little pony." The cutest laugh Dan ever heard soon followed.

Dan and Phil were found watching television on the couch together, pumpkin splatter still all over the floor, completely forgotten.


End file.
